my lovely sehunie
by curut sadako
Summary: sehun uke , seme/ kai,kris,lay sequel dari he is mine kisah cinta sehun yang hampir kandas karena suatu kesalahfahaman


Author : bacondeer

Title : my lovely sehunie ( sequel of he is mine )

Cast : oh sehun ( xi sehun), kim jong in / kai, wu yifan/kris, xi luhan,byun baekhyun ( xi baekhyun ),zhang yixing/lay,mark yien tuan, jackson wang

Genre : romance, fluff, little comedy,school life,family, m-preg

Rate : T

Length : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : this story belong me,and the casts belong God,agency and their parents

Warning : ff ini abal-abalan ,bikin ngantuk,dan bisa buat yang baca perlu di ingat ini ff asli buatan saya ... tak ada unsur plagiat atau apapun kalau ada kesamaan adegan itu hanya ketidaksengajaan

DON'T BE PLAGIARISME

DON'T BE SIDER'S

BACONDEER PRESENTS

" yixing ge..."panggil seorang namja manis - sehun - pelan sambil menatap namja berwajah kalem yang kini tengah terdiam sembari fokus menyetir

"hmm..."gumam lay - sang namja kalem - tanpa menoleh kearah sehun,membuat sehun menghela nafas kecewa karena sedari tadi diacuhkan oleh lay . sedangkan biasanya lay akan selalu mengajaknya bicara , entah itu untuk mengajak sehun kencan atau mengajak sehun untuk membeli bubble tea atau hanya sekedar membicarakan hal-hal yang terjadi disekolah... tapi sepertinya hal itu sedang tidak terjadi sekarang ini membuat sehun menatap sendu lay yang kini tengah menyetir dengan muka datar

" a..apa aku berbuat salah ge ?" tanya sehun pelan sambil menatap lay dengan tatapan nanar

"aniyo" jawab lay datar tanpa menoleh

" lalu apa gege marah padaku ?" tanya sehun lagi

" ani..." jawab lay singkat yang lagi lagi tidak menoleh kearah sehun membuat sehun merasa jantungnya sedikit berdenyut sakit

"lalu ... kenapa mendiamiku gege seperti ini ?" tanya sehun yang sepertinya sudah bosan merasakan keterdiamannya,membuat lay mendengus

" itu hanya perasaanmu saja hun,sudah jangan banyak bicara ! kau mengganggu" sehun membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar lay untuk pertama kalinya membentaknya seperti ini. Namun ia langsung tersenyum kecut saat sebuah memory masa lalu kembali berputar diotaknya

" jika keterdiamanmu ini karena marah dengan alasan aku berbuat salah ge aku minta maaf,... tapi kalau keterdiamanmu yang ini karena alasan itu kau membuatku terluka ge" lirih sehun sambil menatap lay dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca,membuat lay menyerngitkan keningnya heran

" sudahlah hun, sepertinya omonganmu semakin ngelantur kau..."

" aku tahu ge... aku tahu... AKU TAHU JIKA KAU MASIH MENCINTAI NAMJA BERMATA BULAT BERNAM KYUNGSOO ITUKAN ! AKU JUGA TAHU JIKA KAU JUGA TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIKU SAMA SEKALI WALAU SEDETIKPUN AKU TAHU... GE,,,,,,,,, AKU TAHU KAU MENERIMAKU HANYA KARENA KELUARGA GEGE BUTUH BANTUAN DANA DARI KELUARGAKU,AKU TAHU ITU... ! tapi bisakah kau tidak mendiamiku seperti ini ? aku sudah bahagia kok walaupun kau tidak pernah mencintaiku tapi kau selalu memperlakukan ku dengan baik,jebal... walaupun hatimu memang tidak mencintaiku tapi bisakah gege perlihatkan pada jika ragamu itu seolah-olah mencintaiku ge ? kumohon buatlah aku bahagia... dan biarkan hatiku berbohong dan tetap mengganggapmu mencintaiku agar hatiku tidak semakin terluka karena tahu cintaku tak pernah bersambut" teriak sehun frustasi yang kemudian berubah lirih saat ia memohon pada lay,hal yang tidak pernah sehun lakukan walau pada orang tuanya sekalipun,kemudian tertawa hambar saat menatap lagi yang kini masih saja diam seribu bahasa disampingnya,membuat sehun ingin menangis meraung namun ia tahan karena ia tak ingin terlihat lemah didepan tunangannya itu,sementar lay yang sedaritadi diam hanya bisa mencengkram erat stir yang kini tengaah ia genggam saat mendengar teriakan frustasi sehun yang memang benar adanya,... namun itu alasannya dulu. Tapi sekarang...?

" IYA,... BENAR AKU MEMANG TERPAKSA SAAT MENERIMAMU,DAN MEMANG BENAR AKU JUGA MASIH MENCINTAI KYUNGSOO ! MEMANG KALAU SEMUA OCEHANMU ITU BENAR MEMANG KENAPA HAH ?! KAU MEMANG BISA BERBUAT APA ?! SETELAH KAU TAHU KEBENARANNYA PUN KAU JUGA TIDAK INGIN MELEPASKANKU BUKAN CIH " teriak lay setelah memarkirkan mobil yang ia dan sehun tumpangi dipinggir jalan dekat taman kota yang terlihat sepi,membuat sehun merasa jika kinerja jantungnya semakin meningkat dan mebuatnyanya semakin kesakitan saat mendengar kata-kata lay barusan,namun ia tahan. Ia ingin berpikir dewasa, ia tidak ingin dicap egois oleh orang yang ia cintai untuk terakhir kalinya

" oh begitu ya... huh, baiklah...aku tahu sekarang inilah isi hatimu ge. Sekarang kejarlah kyungsoomu itu ge ? aku sekarang melepasmu dan jangan khawatir tentang urusan perusahaan kita. Ku pastikan papaku tidak akan menarik dana yang sudah ia berikan... dan semoga kau bahagia ge... maafkan aku yang terlalu egois sehingga sudah membelenggumu disampingku selama ini... juga gumawo atas semua perhatianmu selama ini,walau hanya pura-pura tapi sungguh aku sangat bahagia. Selamat tinggal , semoga saat kita bertemu nanti kita sudah bisa melempar senyum ramah satu sama lain,bye" putus sehun sembari tersenyum disela-sela air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya yang tidak bisa lagi ia bendung itu. Membuat lay terdiam mematung saat melihat ekspresi sedih sehun sampai sampai ia tak menyadari sehun tengah tersenyum kecut saat sehun melepaskan sitbelt yang tengah sehun pakai

" sekali lagi selamat tinggal ge... dsn sekali lagi semoga kau bahagia setelah aku melepasmu, jangan buat aku semakin menyesal karena kau bersedih karena keputusan ini " ujar sehun setelah keluar dari mobil sambil menatap nanar lay yang masih diam saja sedaritadi dan dengan berat hati sehun akhirnya memilih pergi dari sana saat ia tidak melihat respon baik yang ditujukkan lay yang malah mebuatnya semakin terlihat rapuh dimata tunangannya ah ani lebih tepatnya mantan tunangannya itu

'kenapa ge ? kenap kau memberiku harapan yang membuatku terbang tinggi tapi langsung kau jatuhkan kedasar jurang setelahnya'batin sehun miris sambil meremas dada kirinya yang semakin sakit saat teringat peristiwa dipintu gerbang sekolah tadi sepulang sekolah ( ingat endingnya he is mine kan ? nah itu adegannya ) sementara 2K -kai dan kris- yang kini sudah pulang kerumah lebih tepatnya rumah kai karena disini kris hanya menginap mengingat orangtuanya sedang dikanada dan kris dititipkan ke keluarga kim untuk sementara

" huwwaaa... nae sehunie chagiya, wae ? kenapa kau lebih memilih sie ketua osis dimple sialan itu ? padahalkan ada aku, kim jongin namja yang paling tampan, paling seksi dan paling keren sejagad raya dihadapanmu ... ! dan aku sangat-sangat mengharapkan cintamu tapi kenapa kau malah memilih orang cina sialan itu ? memang apa kelebihan dia ? aku lebih tampan,lebih seksi, lebih keren,lebih terkenal darinya dan aku yakin aku lebih mencintaimu daripada dia ? tapi wae ? hiks sehunie chagiya ... kau membuatku patah hati huwwaaa..."teriak kai sambil memeluk guling sembari menangis sesenggukkan ,membuat kris yang ada disampingnya menatap kai datar

" heh... hitam, jangan menangis ! kau menjatuhkan harga diri sekaligus citra 2K tau ! lagipula kau itu namja apa yeoja sih ? perasaan cengeng + sensitif banget ,lagipula jika kau menangis seperti ini kau jadi lebih mirip uke daripada seme ! kau tahu itu dan ini bukan gayamu kau itu seperti out of character you know that man !"ketus kris yang mulai kesal karena kai mengotori ranjang yang kini ia dan kai duduki dengan tissue bekas air mata dan ingus kai yang membuat kris memandang kai jijik

" heh... tiang jelek,tentu saja aku seme bodoh ! kau pikir ada uke seperti diriku ini hah ? apa kau pikir ada uke yang memiliki wajah tampan dan bertubuh kekar sepertiku hah ! kau pikir ada ? dan berhenti berbicara bahasa inggris, aku tahu kau besar dikanada tapi berhentilah berbicara seperti itu ! aku tidak tahu artinya idiot ! lagipula aku begini juga karena nae sehunie chagiya yang lebih memilih pria cina bodoh + sinting + idiot itu. Jadi wajarkan kalau aku sedih seperti ini ? memang kau katanya mencintai sehun tapi kau tidak menun jukkan tanda-tanda kau patah hati ! ah atau kau memang tidak mencintai sehun ? tapi kalau iya itu memang bagus, jadi sainganku tinggal sie cina idiot itu" cerocos kai sambil sesenggukan sembari menatap kris yang masih setia mendengar ocehanya sambil menatapnya dengan wajah lempeng khas keluarga wu

" heh hitam berhenti menyebut cina idiot terus,aku ini juga keturunan cina tahu ! lagipula kau saja yang kelewatan bodoh atau malah sudah idiot sampai-sampai kosakata gampang saja tidak mengerti ! kau menjatuhkan citra ibumu yang pandai itu tahu ! dan kata siapa aku tidak mencintai sehun ? aku bahkan sangat-sangat mencintai sehun sampai rasanya setiap inci sel sarafku merasakan kecemburuan saat sehun lebih memilih sie dimple sialan itu ! tapi aku hanya tidak ingin menunjukkan jika aku lemah sepertimu ! aku hiks... aku juga patah hati karena my sweetheart sehunie lebih memilih dimple sialan itu hiks... huwwaaa... momy... daddy... " terang kris dengan wajah stay lempengnya tapi saat mau menggakhiri ucapannya ia mulai menangis meraung memanggil nama orangtuanya

" huwweee... eomma ... suara kris jelek banget kalau menangis huwwee... dan berhenti berharap pada nae sehunie dia itu milikkku tahu ! "racau kai yang kembali menangis bersama dengan kris membuat para maid yang sedang bekerja dirumah kediaman keluarga kim itu menatap horor kearah kamar kai

" hei jr ? apa menurutmu kita perlu menelpon psikiater atau rumah sakit jiwa ? sepertinya tuan muda kim dan tuan muda wu sangat membutuhkannya..." tanya seorang pelayan bersurai perak - jaebum - saat melewati pintu kamar kai bersama pelayan yang dipanggil jr itu saat mendengar paduan suara – tangisan- yang terdengar sangat hancur bahkan bisa memecahkan gendang telinga itu

" hei ! jangan bergosip ! kalian dibayar bukan untuk bergosip,kembali bekerja sana !" teriak kepala pelayan keluarga kim, kang ahjussi saat jr hendak menjawab pertanyaan jaebum tadi,membuar jr dan jaebum buru-buru bubar dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali

" huh... apa aku harus menelpon nyonya kim dan tuan kim untuk memberitahu kondisi tuan muda dan tuan muda wu sekarang ini ya ?mereka seprtinya sangat memprihatin kan,atau aku harus menelpon rumah sakit jiwa dulu ? hah... sudahlah aku menelpon nyonya besar kim saja, siapa tahu dengan kedatangan nyonya besar tuan muda jong in dan tuan muda yifan bisa sedikit waras" pikir kang ahjussi saat mendengar tangisan + racauan kai dan kris yang masih merebutkan sehun yang bahkan belum dapat mereka dapatkan itu

SKIP

" hai dear... wheiseme hm...? kenapa kata youngjae kau tidak mau masuk sekolah ?" tanya seorang namja manis bersurai caramel - baekhyun - saat memasuki kamar bercat coklat muda itu mendapati sehun tengah bergelung diatas ranjang king size miliknya itu

"huh... dasar youngjae ember bocor ! kan dia kusuruh memberitahu ke sekolah bahwa hari ini aku tidak masuk,bukan memberitahu mama juga huh... "gerutu sehun pelan sembari menatap baekhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya sekarang yang kini sudah duduk ditepi ranjang sehun

"apa kau sakit lagi dear... ? atau kau punya masalah dengan lay atau disekolah sampa-sampai kau tidak mau masuk sekolah ?"tanya baekhyun lembut sambil mengelus sayang surai caramel putra semata wayangnya itu

" aniyo... aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan ma... "

" apa ? mana yang sakit sayang ? apa jantungmu itu sakit lagi ? mama telponkan dokter kim dulu ne " cemas baekhyun sembari beranjak berdiri,,namun sehun mencegahnya dengan menarik tangan baekhyun sampai baekhyun duduk kembali ke ranjangnya

" tidak perlu kok ma, sehun tidak sakit kok dan jantung sehun baik-baik saja ... sehun hanya kecapekan gara-gara tugas numpuk ma... makanya sehun izin supaya sehun bisa istirahat karena sehun yakin sehun nanti pasti akan pingsan jika memaksa untuk masuk lagipula mama pasti juga panik kan kalau sehun pulang dalam keadaan pingsan seperti dulu lagi ? mama tenang saja sehun baik-baik saja kok" terang sehun sambil mendudukkan tubuh rampingnya yang masih terbungkus piyama tidur iru diranjang sambil menatap lembut baekhyun yang masih memasang wajah cemas saat menatapnya

" tentu saja mama cemas hunie... kau pikir ada seorang ibu yang tidak cemas jika tahu anak kesayangannya pulang dalam keadaan pingsan dan tahu penyebab pingsannnya ? mama sangat takut sayang, mama bahkan ingin bunuh diri saat tahu ini berdetak lemah dulu. Mama sangat takut jika ini tidak berdetak lagi sehingga membuat mama dan papamu kehilangan berlian kesayangan kami ini " jawab baekhyun sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya didada sehun sambil menatap nanar sang anak yang semakin kurus saja dari hari ke hari,membuat sehun tersenyum lirih melihat raut wajah sedih diwajah cantik mama kesayangannya itu

" tapi jika memang disini tidak berdetak lagi mama tidak boleh bunuh diri ! karena sehun pasti akan sangat sedih jika itu terjadi" pinta sehun sambil menggenggam tangan baekhyun yang ada didadanya membuat hati baekhyun terenyuh saat putra nya itu berkata seperti itu

" makanya jika hunie tidak mau mama bunuh diri ... tetaplah disamping mama dan papa sampai mama dan pastikan disini tetap berdetak sampai mama dan papa yang meninggal duluan arra" sehun menitikkan air matanya saat mendengar permintaan mamanya itu,membuat sehun segera memeluk tubuh mungil baekhyun kedalam pelukkannya

'sehun tidak bisa janji untuk permintaan mama yang terakhir ma... tapi sehun usaha akan selalu disisi mama dan papa 'batin sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

"ada apa ini ? kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah peluk-pelukan ? tanpa mengajakku puka" intruksi seorang namja manis bersurai maroon - mark – yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu

" bukan urusanmu ahjussi,kalau minta peluk minta peluk saja pada suami idiot mu itu! Lagipula untuk apa kau kesini pagi-pagi huh ?kau tak takut suami handsome wanna be mu itu mencari mu huh ?"ucap sehun sembari menghapus sisa airmatanya sambl menatap aneh adik papanya itu yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya , begitu juga dengan baekhyun yang merasa adik iparnya itu sepertinya tengah bahagia sekali pagi ini

" ah iya... aku lupa ingin memberitahumu jika aku se..."

BRRAAKKK...

" hah... hah... mark bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan berlari kan ! bagaimana kalau itu membahayakan keadaanmu saat ini" ucapan mark terpotong saat seorang laki-laki berwajah chinese - jackson - mendobrak paksa pintu kamar sehun,membuat sehun menatap horor jackson sedangkan mark hanya bisa memutar matanya malas melihat tingkah suaminya yang menurut mark sedikit konyol + memalukan

" aku tidak berlari bodoh ! aku hanya berjalan cepat ... kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan cerminmu sehingga kau tertinggal,apalagi jalannya seperti siput ! hah... aku sampai bingung kenapa dulu aku bisa mencintai orang seprti ini bahkan menikah dngannnya dan menjadi uke nya " ketus mark sambil menatap sinis jackson yang dijawab dengan cengiran gaje

TBC

Author note's :

Hai chingudeul, ini author buatkan sequel dari he is mine... dan makasih atas reviewnya di he is mine dan entar atau chapter selanjutkan bakalan ada banyak flashback-flashback tentang hubungan layhun couple serta kekocakan 2K yang dalam usahanya untuk mendapatkan cinta sehun... dan disini author kasih cast terbaru dan teranyar yang belum pernah author masukin ke setiap ff author, kalian tahu siapa ? yap yang jawab GOT7 dapat jempol masing-masing hehehe... soalnya author lagi kesemsem banget sama nih boyband baru apalagi sie kim yugyeom yang bikin envy banget tingginya itu... HELL BRO 180 CM PADAHAL LAHIRNYA TUAAN GUE 1 BULAN TAPI KENAPA GUE CUMAN 155 CM * hiks nelangsa pake bgt deh.# ok abaikan curcol author, reviewnya ditunggu ya


End file.
